Touch screen user interfaces on a multi-function device (MFD) are typically much smaller than a desktop monitor or even a tablet computer. As a result, the typical file directory designs and navigation methods on a desktop computer or a tablet computer may not translate well for the much smaller touch screen user interface of an MFD.
For example, on a desktop application, the standard way to select an object is to single click the object. If you are in a file tree, a single click of a folder selects the folder and discloses the contents of the folder on the right pane or below. As folders are further selected, additional panes or lines are displayed to the right or further below. When in a pane, a single click may select an object and a double click may open the object.
Typically, the images used for the object in front of a folder name include an arrow pointing to the right or a plus sign with a circle. These types of images are not naturally intuitive, although users have become familiar with what these images convey.
In a typical browser based user interface example, a single click serves a dual purpose as a selection and a navigation mechanism. A single click on an object reveals its contents by placing the user within the folder. The folder whose contents are being viewed becomes the de facto destination when uploading a file. However, these designs and methods may not work well for the smaller touch screen user interfaces of an MFD.